1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine control gage system, and more particularly to a machine control gage system which takes the size of the workpiece during machining process, generates a signal when the size of workpiece corresponds to a predetermined size, and controls a grinding machine by switching to a rough grinding mode, a fine grinding mode and a spark-out grinding mode, retracting a grinding wheel, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine control gage system is used in a variety of grinding machines such as a cylinder grinding machine to improve machining accuracy and productivity by automation. The machine control gage system takes the size of a workpiece during machining process and controls the grinding machine in real time to manufacture the products of even quality. The grinding process is shown on a display such as a meter and a bar-graph display provided in a control part of the machine control gage system. By monitoring movements on the display, it is possible to determine whether the machining was correctly performed or not.
The conventional machine control gage system, however, has a disadvantage because a user cannot always monitor the display of the machine control gage system during machining. The user takes the sizes of the workpieces having been machined, and eliminates the defective products. When the defective workpiece is found, it is difficult to recognize and eliminate the cause of the defect because the machining has already been completed.